The present description pertains to ventilator devices used to provide breathing assistance. Modern ventilator technologies commonly employ positive pressure to assist patient ventilation. For example, after determining a patient-initiated or timed trigger, the ventilator delivers a specified gas mixture into an inhalation airway connected to the patient to track a specified desired pressure or flow trajectory, causing or assisting the patient's lungs to fill. Upon reaching the end of the inspiration, the added support is removed and the patient is allowed to passively exhale and the ventilator controls the gas flow through the system to maintain a designated airway pressure level (PEEP) during the exhalation phase. Other types of ventilators are non-triggered, and mandate a specified breathing pattern regardless of patient effort.
Modern ventilators typically include microprocessors or other controllers that employ various control schemes. These control schemes are used to command a pneumatic system (e.g., valves) that regulates the flow rates of breathing gases to and from the patient. Closed-loop control is often employed, using data from pressure/flow sensors.
Many therapeutic settings involve the potential for leaks occurring at various locations on the ventilator device. The magnitude of these leaks can vary from setting to setting, and/or dynamically within a particular setting, dependent upon a host of variables. Leaks can impair triggering (transition into inhalation phase) and cycling (transition into exhalation phase) of the ventilator; and thus cause problems with patient-device synchrony; undesirably increase patient breathing work; degrade advisory information available to treatment providers; and/or otherwise compromise the desired respiratory therapy.
Accordingly, attempts have been made in existing control systems to compensate for leaks in ventilator components. Though some benefits have been achieved, prior compensation mechanisms typically are predicated on simplified assumptions or limited information, which limits the ability to accurately and dynamically account for system leaks in general and instantaneous leak rates in particular.